The Extensible Markup Language (XML) includes rules that define tags that separate a document into different parts and identify those parts. Accordingly, XML enables users to define a new data model. Some less experienced developers of XML would like to avoid the syntactic complexity of the language. Therefore, some of these developers are using an easy-to-use drag-and-drop Graphical User Interface (GUI) to generate the XML. In particular, these GUI applications feature graphical widgets with properties that may be configured by the developer. Based on the widgets and the properties thereof, a translator may generate XML code, which may be executed by any standard interpreter. However, the function of these widgets is to generate XML at design time. In other words, such widgets are not part of the runtime executable.
Moreover, these GUI applications are limited and typically cannot generate all of the XML. Rather, such applications typically generate the most common constructs. Therefore, the work-around for these limitations is to subsequently edit the XML file generated by the GUI applications.